


Beaches and Sharing Names

by Pamphylia



Category: Doom (Video Games)
Genre: Admetos is a bitch btw, Kissing, M/M, Pope Marauder Sequel bitches lmao, The priests are there too ig, beaches :), ganymede i love you, name exchanges woo, woo slayer woo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28445334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pamphylia/pseuds/Pamphylia
Summary: Ganymede meets Doomguy one more time.Gotta give props to immortal_meta for literally inspiring me to write more of this thanks to the power of their comment lol, but do go read their content it’s super fuckin good like omg.
Relationships: Doom Slayer | Doomguy/Marauder(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Beaches and Sharing Names

**Author's Note:**

  * For [immortal_meta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortal_meta/gifts).



> I love this AU sm
> 
> I wrote this at 12 am I am tired :)
> 
> This may be terrible I’m sorry

The Church stood still. What counts as local silence counts as local prayer, Admetos took with great value. Ganymede took it without question. Which was good to the older pope, but the majority of the time, Ganymede must conduct the prayers on his own. Not that he has to transport to another Church, since this was the only one, but to stop being clumsy and foolish. He was growing tired of his undirected consequences and shy demeanor. There have been days where he had mentored the hard-willed Popes during the crusades, but now, it’s slow. Admetos hated the sheer awkwardness Ganymede bestowed upon him.

His black robe swished by the wooden floors, the footsteps echoing among the empty church halls. The red light shone through the cathedral glass, truly a sight to behold. Pristine and impure.

Or so he thought.

“Ganymede. You have been abhorrent with your prayers,” Admetos said to him, irritated beyond belief, “And now ye have come back with… with feathers and wheat seeds. That heinous Slayer has been attempting to poison thee!”

Ganymede stared at him with blank confusion, “I was… exploring, Father Admetos,” he said quietly. Admetos didn’t accept that as an excuse, however, and retorted, “For three hours. Don’t lie to me, boy. It is an act of treason. Ye mustn’t speak with that usurper again,”

“We have not been with each other, you know I-,”

“Silence, wench!” He shouted, “Do not speak back to your teacher, nay, your master! Do as you are told, and we may never have this problem again,” and Ganymede, stricken with anxiety and embarrassment, with a hint of anger, replies, “Yes, Father Admetos,”

He clenched his gloved fist, and tucked his head into his hat even more. The older pope simply walked away from the heartbroken pope. The days went by quicker and no sight of the Slayer has been seen. For what made Admetos pleased, it made Ganymede somewhat unhappy. But he accepted it for the better.

The Hell Priests came back for the annual ritual, but only the two of them arrived at the Church of Hell. Admetos was questioning, and Ganymede stayed put, “May the lord arrive. Where is Deag Nilox? We have been informed that the three of you would arrive here for the annual ritual,”

“He has…” Deag Ranak stuttered, uncommon for a Priest of Hell, “His head is still in our sanctuary,” Ganymede’s eyes widened in surprise, clenching his white robe as he leaned his head down. Unsure if the death of Deag Nilox was true. He does not want to believe it.

“We must be quick, Father Admetos, The Slayer will kill us both if we haven’t been impurely blessed by your prayers,” Deag Grav said. The gray men held their staffs close to their chests, and one shuddered as soon as they looked at the young pope. Deag Ranak, the one that shuddered, spoke to Ganymede, “You reek of him. What has your apprentice done so far, Father Admetos?”

Admetos spoke firmly, “He is clumsy, and too ill-mannered to even conduct a simple prayer. He has yet to learn. Come, we must begin the ritual in the back room,” and adding, “Ganymede, protect this ground,”

Ganymede huffs in irritation. 

——-

Hours went by, Ganymede already practiced most of his prayers outside, Admetos and the Hell Priests are too busy conducting their prayer.

Ganymede can’t help but feel that the Slayer is nearby, ready to ambush the ritual already. Ganymede is still surprised over the death of Nilox, but he’s slowly starting to understand why. He turned to face the altar, and read the unholy texts again, just as he has before. The red light went darker, and the glass somehow became more prim in its pattern depicting the Dark Lord. Ganymede and Admetos’ only creator, their only savior.

Heavy footsteps could be heard from the stairway outside, and then, a large kick to the door. Ganymede swiftly turned around to see the Doom Slayer slamming the huge doors open instantly. He shivers but he knows the Slayer will not attempt to hurt him, right? 

It's just that- he looks so… angry. And hurt. Ganymede grips his robe even tighter.

“Slayer… Ye can’t be here! Ye must leave now!” 

The Slayer slowly shakes his head, and signed, ‘You always say that,’ Ganymede sighed, “I mustn’t do this again, he won’t allow it,”

‘It must be rough here, then,’ the slayer signed, Ganymede nodded reassuringly. The humans thick eyebrows furrowed, and Ganymede had no choice but to block his way. Although the young pope was much taller and more built, The Slayer could end him in an instant. Ganymede claimed, “I know… I know you’ve killed Deag Nilox. I know you are aiming to kill the rest of the deags, but you mustn’t,”

‘I can so that later,’ he signed again.

Admetos calls out to Ganymede, “Ganymede!”

“They will be gone,” he said to the Slayer quietly, “It will be harder for you to locate them,” The Slayer let go of his hardened expression, and only smirked, ‘You, a pope, trying to help me kill them?’ he signed amusingly, ‘guess I’ve had my eye on a good one,’

“I…” He stuttered, “This is not a subject I’d rather discuss, leave. They’ll find you, and then they’ll kill you and me as well,” 

‘Come with me, then. I’ll make sure they won’t find you,’ he signed assuringly.

“I can’t! I-,” but Admetos’ firm voice yelled through the back, breaking Ganymede’s sentence, “Ganymede! Do not make a fool of yourself again!” The younger pope huffed at his small insult, and sighed deeply. The Slayer raised a brow, and signed, ‘You were saying?’

“Fine, I’ll go. But when everything calms down in this place, I must return to my duties. You understand this, yes?” Ganymede asked, and the Slayer nodded immediately while wearing a huge smile behind his helm, the younger pope already blushes at it.

“Lead me to your sanctuary, please,”

And so he was.

——-

As soon as he arrived in the area, among seeing white spots in the void again, he did not expect to be standing among a beach. Vast and blue and beautiful, the sand almost sticking to his boots, the night rising to and fro, the shattered pieces of the moon altering some of the tides. But it didn’t matter. It still looked a lot more different than the texts.

“This place is a lot less corrupted,” Ganymede thought out loud, “Do you like beaches, Slayer?”

The human thought for a moment, then signed, ‘I used to come here as a kid every Sunday with my parents, so yes, I do,’ 

Ganymede took note of this as he stared into the sea, and then the moon, “I’m so faraway from the Church, he must be angry at me,” he said, looking at the Slayer, “It’s not true, about me wanting the priests dead for the record. I don’t want you hurt,”

Slayer’s smirk was that of a neutral look, ‘I didn’t care about getting hurt, I only fight for my loved ones. At least you know what it’s like, now,’ he signed. Ganymede didn’t know how to respond at that moment, so instead, he decides to change the subject.

“Since we’ve met on the that fateful day. I’ve never known your name,” Ganymede said, The Slayer signed sarcastically, ‘I could say the same about you, pope,’

Ganymede’s shoulders go up in shyness, “Ah, My apologies,”

‘Mind telling me your name?’ The slayer asked him, an actual question he never thought he’d get. The young pope stuttered and twiddled his fingers, “Oh… it’s- it’s Ganymede. My name is Ganymede,”

‘Flynn. That’s a really cute name, Ganymede,’ he complimented, showing off his smirk again. Ganymede put his hand behind his neck, his hat almost getting knocked off in the process, “Thank You, Flynn. Flynn is a cute name too,” he said.

And as soon, as the Slayer takes of his helmet for the second time. He’s instantly trapped in a kiss.

Ganymede’s hat falls off his head, but for the first time, he ignores it and holds Flynn tightly in his arms like there is no tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Admetos is a bitch ngl.


End file.
